Chapter 1 Scene 2
Point of view of Pelubo: “No, Tom, watch out!” but it is too late. Not being familiar with this island, Tom reached toward a snake den and got bitten several times and dropped to the ground. Quest 6: Heal Tom. Pelubo chases the snakes away with a stick. Tom is far too big for Pelubo to carry, so Pelubo runs to the village and finds Keruka. “Keruka, the stranger Tom rescued me, but got bitten by snakes. What is the antidote?” Keruka shows no emotion. “Tom will be fine. Tell me what happened to you.” “I was just studying plants yesterday when these liana vines wrapped around me and tied me to a tree. I don’t know how or why that happened.” Keruka looks at the boy in the purple loincloth, and observes the marks made by the liana digging into his skin. “The spirits are displeased with you, and the other children. Perhaps they feel you do not pay sufficient attention to the ways of our ancestors. But you must bring the antidote to Tom and bring him here. You need three tickseed, two rosemary, two sesame, four apples, and three grapes. When he is here I will tell him about our protective potion.” Quest 7: Make the antidote. Pelubo runs across the South Beach and into the Southwestern Forest. He finds most of the items, but then is chased by a boar into a stream ten meters wide. He thought it was only ankle deep but it turns out to be waist-deep in the middle and he is swept west toward the ocean a hundred meters before he can clamber out to the other side in the Western Forest, next to a small lizard. You found an Orange Toxxy! Pelubo collects the rarity and finds the other ingredients. He carefully wades back across the stream. He steps in a hole that sends him up to his neck in the water, but he bounces back up and manages not to drop anything and then climbs out. He runs back through the Southwestern Forest, across the South Beach and to the fire, eating some fruit along the way since his energy got low. He cooks the recipe. While he is waiting, he puts the Orange Toxxy in the box for rarities. Then the recipe is done cooking. Quest 7 complete! You have mastered the Snakebite Antidote recipe! You have won the Bronze Cooking Trophy for mastering two recipes! A bronze trophy with a large cooking pot appears on the screen, and fades away to be found in the trophy case. Pelubo runs back to Tom and gives him the antidote. Quest 7 complete! In a minute Tom is well enough to get up, and they walk back together to the Village. Keruka explains that they have a protective potion, but first they must build two shelters, one for the strangers one and for the native children who should be in different shelters than their sick parents. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 1